Board Games
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Sam and Lucifer team up against Dean and Michael in a series of board games. Crack fic.
1. Board Games

**Disclaimer: **

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Board Games

**Summary**

Sam and Lucifer team up against Dean and Michael in a series of board games. Crack fic.

**.**

**Chapter One: Preparation**

Bobby had organized a picnic for Team Free Will, but unfortunately the weather was against them. Dark, gray clouds stretched across the skies for miles never seeming to end. Dean sighed; today was not a good day. What on earth were they going to do? Sit inside and play poker? "What are we going to do?" Dean asked, pouting as he looked out the window. Stupid clouds, he thought bitterly. Couldn't they come back another day?

"Well we could play some games inside," Sam suggested, bending down and looking through the cupboards. "We have Scrabble, Monopoly and Pictionary," he said, pulling the board games out. He stood up and walked over to the table, placing the games down on the hard surface.

"But there's only three people," Dean whined. "Bobby's not very good at board games either so it would just be two of us playing."

Sam shrugged. "Call Castiel."

Dean sighed. "He's an angel, Sam. I doubt he plays board games up in heaven."

"Crowley?" Sam suggested. He didn't like the demon, but they were running out of choices. "Jo? Ellen?" he added.

"I'm sure Ellen and Jo would love to play," Dean replied. "Anyone else? The more the merrier."

"Uh..." said Sam, pulling out his contacts book. "Hmm, Anna? Adam? Zachariah?" he shuddered at the name. Not Zachariah.

Dean coughed nervously. He had an idea. "What about Michael and Lucifer?" he asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh Dean? They want us. We're trying to avoid them. Why do you want to invite them over?"

"Think of it as therapy. We can teach them what it means to be brothers," Dean said. "It'll be fun... and it'll be awesome kicking their asses in board games." He winked.

Sam grinned. Sounded like a good plan. "Alright," he said nodding slowly. "How do we call them? I'm pretty sure Lucifer and Michael don't use mobile phones."

That was a problem. "Uh..." It was impossible for Michael and Lucifer to track them down due to the Enochian sigils moulded into their ribs. Perhaps Castiel could unmake them? Dean pulled out his mobile and dialled Castiel's number and waited patiently for his angel friend to pick up. "Hey Castiel, it's Dean. Do you think you could just pop in? I'm at Bobby's."

Suddenly Castiel was standing before Dean. "I am here," Castiel said, standing a nose away from Dean.

"Yeah I see that," Dean replied.

"I am going to hang up now," said Castiel, staring intently into Dean's eyes.

"That would be a good idea," Dean replied, hanging up. Castiel followed and out his phone away in his trenchcoat. "Why did you call me?"

"Well we wanna invite Michael and Lucifer over for some board games," Dean replied. Castiel couldn't tell if Dean was being serious or not. Humans confused him. Unlike angels, humans had many expressions. "It'll be fun," he added.

Castiel nodded slowly. The human idea of 'fun' was dangerous, but he wasn't going to disagree. Besides, it would be interesting to see his older brothers lose to a human. It would be even better to watch Michael get beaten by his true vessel. "Ok, I will call my brothers," said Castiel, reaching down for his mobile phone. He searched through the contacts and sent a text message to Lucifer and Michael. He hoped his brothers had their phones on because he didn't have enough credit to call them. "I sent them a text message," Castiel said, turning his phone off. "They will arrive immediately as soon as they receive the message." His brothers weren't slouches. They were punctual.

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Dean, sitting back down in his chair, watching Sam set the first board game up. "An hour?"

Castiel shrugged. "Soon."

Dean sighed, and opened one of his bottles of beer. He passed one to Sam then offered one to Castiel. Castiel shook his head. He didn't want to drink again, not after what happened last time. His head had hurt for hours and he was certain he was seeing things. Not a pleasant experience. Dean shrugged and grabbed another bottle. If Castiel didn't want a drink, it was fine by him.

Suddenly, two angels materialized in the lounge room. "I received your text message, Castiel," said Michael, glancing around the living room.

Lucifer snorted. What on earth did Castiel want? "Why are we here?" Lucifer demanded, his intense gaze falling on Sam. "It's good to see you Sam."

Sam forced a grin. He did not expect a warm greeting from Lucifer. "Er... hi."

Michael turned to Castiel. "Explain yourself."

Castiel gulped nervously. "Erm... Sam and Dean want to play a series of board games with you," he explained, trying to avoid stuttering.

"Board games?" Michael repeated, confused. What this some sort of trick?

Dean decided it was time to intervene. "Monopoly, Pictionary and Scrabble," he explained. "Sam and I play against you two."

"Is there a point to this?" Michael demanded.

Lucifer stared at the board games. He liked board games. He would spend countless hours in Hell playing against his minions. "We shall play in teams then," he said. "Sam and I verse Dean and Michael," he smirked, enjoying the terror on Sam's face. "Come on Sam, you know I would never hurt you."

Sam tried to protest, but Michael silenced him. "That would be a good idea." He sat down next to Dean. "You will need to explain the games to me," he said.

Dean rolled his eyes. Great, he thought. I get stuck with the clueless one. "Alright," he said, ignoring the look Sam gave him. "Let's begin. We'll play Scrabble first," he said, organizing the game. "You guys ready?"

Sam, Lucifer and Michael nodded. Let the games begin.

.

This was originally going to use Sam/Dean vs. Lucifer/Michael but I thought it would be more fun to have the vessels face off against each other. Jo and Ellen are alive. The chapters will get more interesting as the story progresses. If you like what you have read so far, don't hesitate to leave a review.


	2. Scrabble

**Disclaimer: **

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Board Games

**Summary**

Sam and Lucifer team up against Dean and Michael in a series of board games. Crack fic.

**Special Thanks:**

Thanks to TheThursdayAngel, I love my knght in red, Katie, Dunnywater, Yukimura Hina, montez, samgirl19, Yawwii, Katy M VT and Amy for taking the time to review. I am terribly sorry for the extra long wait, but this chapter underwent several rewrites until I was finally happy with it. Enjoy

**.**

**Chapter Two: Scrabble**

Sam muttered under his breath as Lucifer grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. Lucifer smirked at Sam before turning to face the board game. "So... how does this Scrabble game work?" he asked, glancing at his partner again. Sam sighed; he couldn't believe his luck. Out of all the bastards he could get stuck with, he ended up with the most evil bastard of them all. It just wasn't his day. "Sam... how do we play this game?" Lucifer demanded.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel spoke first. "Scrabble is a word game in which two to four players score points by forming words from individual lettered tiles on a game board marked with a 15-by-15 grid. The words are formed across and down in crossword fashion and must appear in a standard dictionary. Official reference works (e.g. _The__Official Scrabble Players Dictionary_) provide a list of permissible words. The Collins Scrabble checker can also be used to check if a word is allowed," he read aloud in a monotone voice.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Where did he get that laptop from?"

"How did he know how to search terms on the internet?" Sam added, equally confused. Castiel was definitely the strangest angel. Both Winchesters were greeted with silence, and they decided not to ask questions. "Read the rules Castiel."

Castiel glanced back at the laptop screen and read the words right from the Scrabble webpage. "Without looking into the tile bag, each of the Scrabble players takes one tile out of the tile bag. Whichever player has the letter closest to the beginning of the alphabet goes first. A blank tile is considered better than an "A". These tiles are placed into the bag once more," he said pointing to the bag.

"We know Castiel," said Sam, growing impatient.

"Starting the game, each player begins their turn by drawing seven tiles apiece from the bag. The player can do one of three things on a turn. The player can place a word, exchange tiles or pass. Most of the time, the player will take the option of playing a word. Exchanging tiles allows a player to replace anywhere between one and all of the tiles on the player's rack. If this option is taken, the player cannot do anything else that hand. Therefore, a tile exchange cannot be performed on a turn when the player places a word on the board. A player may pass at any time. If all players' pass twice in a row, then the game ends," Castiel added, finishing off the section.

Lucifer was growing impatient. Screw rules. "Let's begin the game already!" he shouted loudly, slamming the table with his fist much like a child chucking a tantrum.

Sam didn't want Lucifer blowing people up on the spot so he nodded. "Yeah I agree. Let's play. You guys go first." He nodded at Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows quickly then sighed. Time to play the game. "We'll go through the scoring system and the game progresses, saves some time and makes the game faster," explained Dean drawing his seven random tiles. The letters V, F, X, I, C, I and U appeared. He groaned inwardly. What kind of word could he make with this? He placed the letter F on a random blank tile and placed the letters I and X underneath it. "Fix," he said. "Four points for F, one point for I and eight points for X. Thirteen points for my team."

Now it was Michael's turn. He drew seven random titles and glanced at the letters. S, U, P, E, R, N and A. He placed the letter S to the left of Dean's I. After the letter I he placed the letter N. "Sin."

Dean calculated the points. "One point for S, one point for I and one point for N. Three points which brings our total to sixteen." Dean shook his head sadly. He was hoping Michael would come up with something better. Now it was Sam and Lucifer's turn.

Lucifer dug his hand into the Scrabble bag and randomly selected seven tiles. B, E, R, N, A, L and T, he thought an evil smirk crossing his features. He glanced at the board and placed the letter N, E and R at the end of Michael's sin. "How many points?" Lucifer said, grinning to himself. He was quite proud of his achievements, unfortunately Sam was not impressed. What on earth was he going to do with such a puny word? Playing Scrabble was not a smart idea. Ah well, Sam thought. At least he did slightly better than Michael's three point word.

"Three points for SIN, and an extra three for the N, E and R. You have a total of six points," Dean said, shaking his head sadly. Michael had failed to better his brother, but thankfully Dean had a good advantage over Sam's team with the word FIX. Angels weren't very good at board games. "Your turn Sam."

Sam would need to pull out a complex word if he wanted to get enough points to beat Dean and Michael, but chances are he would fail. Stupid Lucifer. He dug his hand into the letter bag and randomly selected seven tiles. R, E, X, O, N, A and S were his letters. An idea crossed his mind. He placed the letters in the same order as they appeared under the letter R of SINNER. "Rexona," Sam said.

Dean's mouth dropped open. "Rexona? The deodorant?"

Castiel frowned. "Deodorant?" he repeated, confused. He assumed deodorant was a product for humans. Humans were very strange creatures.

"Count the points Dean," Sam said smugly. He knew he had certainly earned enough points.

Dean grumbled under his breath. He couldn't believe it. He had lost. "One point for R, one point for E, eight points for X, one point for O, one point for N and one point for A. That brings your total to thirteen points." Dean knew his team had lost. He glared at Michael. "This is your entire fault," he muttered. "Castiel, read out the final scores," he said, handing the scoring sheet to Castiel.

Castiel grabbed the scoring sheet and read out the final results. "Sixteen points for Dean and Michael and nineteen points for Sam and Lucifer; Sam and Lucifer have earned more points and therefore win the first round," Castiel said, speaking in monotone.

Dean glared at Michael again, before pushing away the Scrabble board. "Let's play something different... TWISTER!" Dean declared. He knew he could win Twister easily.

Sam frowned. "I thought we were going to play Pictionary next?"

Dean copied his frown. "I doubt Lucifer and Michael would even know what half of the pictures were," he reasoned. "Twister is the next game." And before Sam could stop him, Dean had run off to collect the Twister mat from the wardrobe. Sam sighed; this should be interesting.

.

I figure I should update this before my break from fanfiction officially kicks in tomorrow. I won't update the story until after Christmas. Reviews are much appreciated :)


	3. Twister

**Disclaimer: **

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Board Games

**Summary**

Sam and Lucifer team up against Dean and Michael in a series of board games. Crack fic.

**Special Thanks**

Chief Chilly, kazza-spexy, Jedi Arwen Sparrow Winchester, katie, ValkririeRevolution, sai518, yurisnow, Ark Ange1 and Katy MVT for reviewing (and patiently waiting.

**.**

**Chapter Three: Twister**

Dean laid out the Twister mat on the floor whilst the others prepared themselves for the game. Castiel sat next to the spinner and continously flicked the arrow. He was bemused by the simple device. What was its purpose? What did these humans do with such things? He was about to find out. "Dean," Castiel asked, eyes fixed on the red arrow. "What is the purpose of this human device?"

Dean sighed and walked over to Castiel. "It's part of the game. You spin the arrow. The arrow stops on one of the coloured spaces. The spaces tell us what we need to do. For example," Dean spun the arrow. After a few seconds the arrow landed on the red section where it said right foot. "Right foot red," Dean said.

Castiel nodded slowly trying hard to grasp this foreign concept. "I see."

Lucifer sighed impatiently. "Come on let's get on with the game already!" He was ready to cause havoc! If anyone dared tried to outsmart him... he would make them pay! Unlike his degranged brother, Michael simply wanted to go back to Heaven and see his Father. Playing games was a waste of time.

"So... what do we do?" Lucifer asked standing on the mat. "These colours are ugly!" he exclaimed. Red. Yellow. Green. Blue. Why all the happy colours? He preferred darkness!

Sam sighed. "Forget about the colours Lucifer!" He couldn't believe he was about to engage in a game of Twister with Satan himself! This had to be a nightmare. "Only move when Castiel calls out a direction."

Dean nodded. "Spin it Castiel!"

Castiel flicked the arrow and watched with amazement as it spun. It eventually landed on the right hand yellow section. "Right hand yellow," Castiel read aloud slowly.

Immediately, all four players dived for a good yellow spot on the floor mat. Lucifer pushed Michael out of the way as he placed his hand on the far right yellow circle. Michael grumbled and placed a hand on the last yellow circle in the middle. "Next!" Dean said.

Castiel flicked the arrow again. This time it landed on left foot green. All four players placed their left foot on a green circle which was appropriately placed besides the yellow circle. Castiel flicked it again. "Right foot red," Castiel said.

Sam groaned inwardly stretching his leg over to the far right circle. He needed to be in a steady and stable position. Michael and Dean used each other as a balance as they found their positions whilst Lucifer grabbed the last spot in the middle. Already they were straining to keep steady. "Left hand green."

"Green... green..." Dean muttered, scrambling to get his hand on a green circle. He was in quite an awkward position. He was currently positioned above Michael. Sam on the other hand was rubbing against Michael's left side. Lucifer on the other hand was at the very bottom. He cackled to himself and poked Michael in the stomach.

Michael glared. "Hey! That's not fair!" Luckily his position was sturdy.

Lucifer smirked and poked Michael again. "Ha ha ha."

Without warning Michael elbowed Lucifer in the nose. Lucifer yelped and almost fell. "What was that for?"

"You poked me! That's illegal!" Michael replied.

"You're a spoilsport!" Lucifer retorted.

"Both of you shut up! I can't hear Castiel!" Dean exclaimed.

"Right hand blue!"

"Oh no..." Sam mumbled. He moved his right hand from the yellow circle and moved it to the blue one beside it. He almost drew his hand back in surprise when it came into contact with Lucifer.

"Hi Sam," Lucifer said. "That's my circle." He grinned.

Sam muttered and selected another dot. Stupid competitive archangels... He heard Dean and Michael argue about getting a blue circle when Lucifer tickled Dean causing Dean to fall on Michael. Luckily, Michael's super angel strength held him up.

"Lucifer you can't do stuff like that!" Dean scolded, placing his hand on the blue circle. His arm was now intwined with Sam's.

"Left foot blue!"

Now all four limbs were in the game. Sam now had Dean's left leg in his face and Michael's elbow sticking into his rib. Lucifer was still on the bottom opting to go underneath instead of above. He was surprisingly flexible being able to reach the middle blue spot where his right hand was. All four were in a very uncomfortable position. "Spin!" Sam shouted.

Castiel spun again. "Right hand green!"

The chaos begun. Sam and Michael both aimed for the same green circle. Sam placed his hand down first, but Michael slapped his hand away. "That was my circle!" Sam protested, but the angel glared.

Lucifer didn't like seeing his vessel being mocked by Michael so he shoved his brother aside. However in doing so, Michael rammed into both Sam and Dean pulling them down with him. Luckily, Dean quickly regathered his composure. Unfortunately Sam and Michael fell and consequently ended their game. Sam mumbled under his breath about 'psychotic angels' and joined Castiel at the spinner.

Michael closed his eyes and sent a quick prayer to his Father about Lucifer. _Don't give him any presents for Christmas. _Now Dean and Lucifer fought for supremacy. "Left foot yellow!" Without Sam and Michael in the way getting to a spot was much easier... or so Dean suspected. Lucifer wanted to play rough so he hit Dean in the ribs.

Dean let out a shout of pain. "ARGH!" he cried, struggling hard to breathe. Damn archangels! "Why can't you play nice?"

"He should be disqualifed for violence!" Michael protested.

Sam nodded in agreement. "That wasn't fair Lucifer; you just cost us the match."

Lucifer frowned. "What? But I barely touched him!" A light tap from an archangel was enough to permanently damage a human. Unfortunately for Lucifer he was outvoted and therefore disqualified from the game. Dean sighed with relief and started dancing in a circle celebrating his lucky victory!

While Dean danced, Sam sat on the couch and stretched his arms and legs. Michael and Lucifer on the other hand felt perfectly fine although both were disgruntled about their loss. "How on earth could I lose?" Michael mumbled. He was the mighty one!

"You're so unfit Michael, you teleport everywhere," Lucifer sneered.

Michael was not impressed. "I'm not cut off from heaven."

Lucifer growled. "I have access to the powers of hell!"

"You're surrounded by filthy demons!"

"Yeah well... you're surrounded by clueless angels!" Lucifer replied glancing at Castiel.

Castiel looked at his brothers confused. "I am not a clueless angel." He had sucessfully managed to spin the arrow, a remarkable human device made of cardboard. The angels were not so advanced.

Dean stopped dancing and flashed his friends a big grin. "What's the next game?"

Sam pulled out the list of board games and sighed. "Pictionary."

Dean's smile quickly vanished. "Pictionary? Aw man I hate that game!" Dean was incapable of drawing anything; even a stick person was difficult to master. He was certain Michael and Lucifer could not draw, but Sam could. Sam grinned to himself and hurried to collect the Pictionary board game. This was one he could win.

.

Writing this was a lot harder than I expected – forgive me for lack of details and realism. I'll probably write another three or four chapters for this story. Any ideas for the last three? As always, reviews much appreciated!


	4. Pictionary

**Disclaimer: **

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Board Games

**Summary**

Sam and Lucifer team up against Dean and Michael in a series of board games. Crack fic.

**Special Thanks**

Popdiva97, Lucifer's Angel Princess, Jiel, Jedi Arwen Sparrow Winchester, popdiva85, nomadic725, Katy M VT and an anonymous reader for reviewing. I apologize for the long wait, but I hope it's worth it.

**.**

**Chapter Four: Pictionary**

Lucifer gazed at the Pictionary board, a bored expression on his face. The words, 'The Game of Quick Draw' were scrawled on the board. He didn't like the sound of drawing and had to dig deep inside his vessel's mind for answers. Apparently drawing had something to do with sketching weird pictures of things. "What are the rules of Pictionary?" he asked.

Castiel picked up the rules paper and read the rules out aloud. "Each team moves a piece on the game board formed by a sequence of squares. Each square has a letter of or shape indentifying the type of picture to be drawn on it. The objective is to be the first team to reach the last space on the board. To achieve this, a player must guess the word or phrase being drawn by their partner. If the player lands on an 'all play' square, then one player from each must attempt to illustrate the same concept simultaneously, with the two teams racing to guess first," he explained.

Lucifer groaned and buried his face in his hands. He hated the sound of this game. Sounded like something his silly demons would play in their spare time. Michael, on the other hand, loved drawing. Back in Heaven, Michael would spend hours in the Garden of Heaven drawing pictures of pretty things. "I hate Pictionary," Dean muttered.

"Continue reading Castiel," Sam said.

"The team chooses one person to begin drawing; this position rotates with each word. The drawer chooses a card out of a deck of special Pictionary cards and must try to draw pictures which suggest the word printed on the card. The pictures cannot contain any numbers of letters. The teammates have to guess the word the drawing is intended to represent. Players must draw the word which corresponds to the square on the board on which the team's marker is," Castiel read in a monologue tone of voice. "Players have sixty seconds to guess."

Lucifer yawned. "I don't want to listen to the rules anymore! He's boring!" he protested, but was silenced by a glare from his partner Sam.

"We need to know the rules; Dean hasn't played the game in years," Sam replied, smirking at the depressed look on his brother's face. "What's the final part Castiel?"

Castiel took in a deep breath and read out the final part. "There are five types of squares on the board, and each _Pictionary_ card has a list of five words printed on it. Players must draw the word which corresponds to the square on the board on which the team's marker is: P is for person, place or animal. O is for object. A is for action. D is for difficult which is for words that are difficult to represent in drawing. AP is for all play and purple is where players can choose which word to draw."

The game commenced and Sam rolled the die. He scored a 'five'. Dean took the die from his brother and rolled it for his team. He scored a 'three'. He sighed. "Alright you guys get to draw first," he said.

Lucifer was chosen as the first to draw. Because they were all starting on the start square, he was required to draw for everyone. He chose a card from the top of the deck and glanced down at the word. The word was 'Amen.' What the hell? Sam was concerned. Lucifer looked very confused. This didn't look good his team at all.

Without wasting more time, Lucifer grabbed a pencil and paper and sketched. He drew a picture of a church and two stick people standing next to it. Surprisingly, Lucifer wasn't that bad of an artist and the picture was clear to all participants. "Come on Sam, you have to get this." He briefly glanced up at the clock on the wall. Sixty seconds to guess.

Sam stared at the picture hard. The word obviously related to religion because of the church but what did the man represent? Dean and Michael also struggled to make sense of the picture. "Church... demon... angel... God... My Father... ". Lucifer shook his head sadly at them. Could they not understand it? Twenty seconds passed.

Sam decided to make a random guess. "A holy man... two holy men... AMEN!" Sam declared. Lucifer applauded, pleased Sam got the answer.

"How the hell did you get that?" Dean asked, shocked.

Sam flashed him a grin. "Just lucky." He moved their 'character' five squares forward. It was time to draw again. He landed on a 'P' square. He picked up a card and glanced down at the word. Superman. A human would pick it up easily but the angels knew nothing about entertainment. Despite knowing Lucifer would never understand the sketch, Sam drew it anyway complying by the rules of the game. He drew a man with a red cape.

Dean jumped up and down excitedly; he knew what the picture was but unfortunately wasn't able to answer it. Michael stared at it in confusion whilst Lucifer glared at it. "What the hell is that?"

"I can't tell you Lucifer, you are supposed to guess it."

Lucifer frowned. He had never seen a human with such clothing before. It certainly wasn't a demon. Nor was it an angel. "I don't know."

"The clock is ticking," Sam said. "How much longer Castiel?"

Castiel looked at the clock on the wall. Luckily he had been taught how to read time by Dean. "There are fifty seconds remaining of your human time." Dean sighed, but didn't bother arguing with Castiel about time.

"A flawed human wearing a cape."

Sam shook his head. "There's a name for this 'flawed' human."

Thirty seconds remaining.

Silence.

Twenty five seconds remaining.

Still no answer. It seemed as if Lucifer wasn't even trying.

Michael and Dean exchanged happy smiles as they watched Lucifer struggle to come up with an answer. He looked at the picture from many different angles but still couldn't figure it out. "I don't get it!" Lucifer shouted.

Michael snickered. "Don't be upset Lucifer; you were never good at guessing anyway."

Lucifer shot his horrible brother a glare and returned his attention back to the sketch. Twenty seconds remained. Lucifer remained silent watching the board with rage. Ten seconds remained. It was time to act now. He grabbed the board and snapped it in half. He proceeded to pick up the pieces and throw them away, burning them as he did.

"What was that for?" Dean said.

"It's a dumb game."

The game was now destroyed thanks to Lucifer's fit of rage and unplayable. Because of this tantrum, Dean and Michael were given an automatic victory. "Nice work Lucifer," Sam said, glaring at the devil. "We've lost twice now."

"I hate board games."

"That's because you're horrible at them," Michael kindly pointed out.

"I want to play another game," Lucifer whined, "And it better be something that doesn't require us to draw dumb pictures."

Sam glanced at Dean and sighed. Why did Lucifer have to be so darn difficult? "Shall we play something different then? Like a video game?" Dean commented.

"But that's not a board game Dean," Sam protested.

Dean shrugged. "It might help your partner calm down; after all, we wouldn't want him burning the house down or anything."

Sam glanced at his partner and knew Dean was correct. Lucifer was pacing back and forth muttering about 'burning the house down if they didn't play something else' under his breath. "A good plan."

Dean's eyes brightened. "Let's play Wii Sports."

"We actually have a Wii?" Sam asked.

"Nope... but Castiel can just pop in one of the stores and steal one." He looked at Castiel. "Here, just transport here and steal this okay?" He dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a shopping catalogue. He turned to the page of game consoles and pointed at a Wii. "This is the one you want." Castiel nodded and vanished into thin air. He reappeared several seconds later with a Wii and a few candy bars.

It was time for a new way type of game.

.

Another horribly slow update from me. These chapters aren't as easy to write as I first thought. The next chapter should come out a little faster because it'll be based on a game of Wii Sports. Following that chapter, the guys will return to traditional board games.

If you know of any board games they should play, feel free to mention it! So far I have Guess Who, Guesstures, Taboo, Hangman and a game of Beer Pong and Charades on the list.


	5. Video Gaming

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Board Games

**Summary**

Sam and Lucifer team up against Dean and Michael in a series of board games. Crack fic.

**Special Thanks**

Ironyheartsap, UncOWaterm3lon, intotheoceanblue, BloodyRosie, popdiva97, Annadog40, Jedi Arwen Sparrow Winchester and Beizaten for reviewing the previous chapter. I hope the wait was worth it.

**.**

**Chapter Five: Video Gaming**

Lucifer drummed his fingers on his knees whilst singing 'Stairway to Heaven' at the top of his lungs. Sam hoped closing his eyes and sticking his fingers in his ears would block him out, but it didn't. His actions only encouraged the Devil to become louder. Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up!" he screamed, standing up from his position next to the Wii.

Castiel's eyes grew wide. "What is the wrong Dean?"

Dean pointed an accusing finger at Lucifer. "I can't concentrate with him singing out of key!" he grumbled.

While Dean argued with Lucifer, Michael snuck over to Castiel's candy bar pile and grabbed a few bars. "These look interesting," he said, unwrapping one of them. A brown log appeared. He brought his nose to it and sniffed. "Hmm." He opened his mouth and brought the bar in. Bringing his jaw down into the bar, he was greeted by a pleasant sensation. His eyes widened. "These are very good." He grabbed a few more bars.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Castiel snapped, throwing himself at Michael.

Michael toppled backwards throwing the bar out of his hands. He tried to wrestle Castiel off him, but the younger angel was determined to stop him from having more chocolate! "Get off me!"

Dean was becoming more stressed with each passing second. How juvenile were they anyway? It seemed a thousand year old angel had the mentally equivalent to that of a five year old child! "Look, I'm trying to set up the console. Could you please just act normal for a few minutes while I finish setting this thing up?" he asked, glaring at them all.

Silence fell. All movement ceased.

Dean sighed, grateful for a moment of peace. He turned his attention back to the console and continued setting it up. "Uh what game do you want to play? I want to play Wii Sport."

Removing his fingers from his ears, Sam stepped forward and examined the games on the floor. "Just Dance 2, Mario Party 8, Wii Sport and Wii Music," he said, reading the names aloud from the covers. None of these games sounded particularly interesting.

Castiel's eyes brightened. He stopped all attacks on Michael. "A dancing game?" he asked, grabbing a chocolate bar and stuffing it in his mouth.

Lucifer pouted. "Dancing game? Are you trying to destroy my reputation?"

Michael frowned. "Dancing game? I like the sound of Mario Party 8." He loved parties. Everyone always brought him presents.

"Do you have any killing games?" Lucifer asked. He was the Devil dammit. If his demons caught him playing some dancing game, they would refuse to obey him. He didn't want to be the laughing stock of hell.

Sam shook his head. "These games are tame." This was a good thing. Lucifer on a video game killing rampage would not end well. "They'll be fun, come on. We'll play Wii Sport." It was after all the game Dean wanted to play.

"Alright... but I'm only doing this for you Sam." Lucifer picked himself up from the floor and walked over to the console. He bent down, grabbed a controller and walked back to the centre of the room. Sam sighed and grabbed one for himself.

"Wii Sport it is then," Dean said a pleased grin on his face. Dancing could wait. He was pretty sure Michael's dancing skills were non-existent. The arch-angel probably didn't even know what dancing was anyway. It was a shame though because he wanted to put his dancing skills to the test. Unbeknownst to his brother, he was actually quite a good dancer. He turned the television and console on. He chose the appropriate settings for the game and waited for the tennis one to load.

The game started and Castiel was mesmerized by the colours on the screen. His bottom jaw dropped; the candy bar in his mouth forgotten. "Pretty!" he exclaimed.

Michael had to admit, Castiel_ was _right. Despite their many flaws, humans invented fascinating stuff. He too enjoyed the bright happy colours. It made him feel at peace with the world. Lucifer on the other hand just glared at the screen, tightening his hold on the remote control. "Lucifer, don't hold the controller so tightly. You'll break it!" Sam warned, noticing a small crack beginning to develop.

"If this game is boring, I'll break more than the remote."

Sam cast Dean a nervous glance. Lucifer wasn't kidding. "Let's play tennis," he suggested. He immediately regretted his choice. Tennis was the worst thing to play, especially with an angry violent Lucifer standing next to him. This wasn't going to end well at all. Oh well, he thought. Look on the bright side – at least we didn't pay for the console.

"How do we play?" Michael asked.

Castiel's face was blank. He didn't know. "I have no idea."

Michael turned to Dean. "Dean? Explain."

"There's quite a list of rules to follow, but I'm not going to explain it. The game will," Dean said, secretly glad there was no explaining to do. "Just swing your remote like a tennis racket and hit the ball as it flies towards you," he added. "The game will work out the points and such." Sounded simple.

Things started off peaceful, but Sam knew they wouldn't last. Michael seemed content, but Lucifer and Dean were becoming quite aggressive. Dean hit the ball swinging his remote with such force it almost flew out of his hand. Lucifer wasn't any better. Sam glanced at Michael who shrugged in response. "Lucifer never went to anger management classes," he said.

"Neither did Dean..." Sam replied. "What the-" He was forced to duck as a remote control came flying towards his head. He recovered and glared at the culprit. "Dean!"

His brother shrugged. "What?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what."

"I'm getting involved in the game."

Castiel nodded. "Pent-up aggression."

Before Dean could respond, Lucifer threw his racket at Dean's head. "SON OF A-" he cursed, grabbing his forehead in pain. He stumbled backwards and landed on the floor. Any object thrown by an arch-angel was bound to hurt. He'd be feeling this one for quite some time.

"Lucifer!" Sam scolded. "That wasn't very nice!"

He smirked in response. "I don't do nice. Come on Sam." He moved closer towards the younger Winchester brother. "Let's tear this place apart."

"No, that's not a good idea."

"Can we hurt Dean?"

"No." Then he frowned. "Why do you want to hurt Dean?"

Lucifer shrugged. "He suffers more?" Angels had the ability to heal themselves after all. It wouldn't be fun to torture a fellow angel. Humans on the other hand took forever to recover from an injury. Even a paper cut took a few days to heal. Pathetic. At Sam's disappointed look, Lucifer sighed.  
"Alright, alright I won't hurt him."

"You better not." He noticed Lucifer's gaze turn to the console. He had a funny feeling Lucifer intended to take out his frustrations on the poor console. "You are planning to destroy that aren't you?"

"You humans have boring sport. In Hell, knife throwing was the big thing." He glanced down at his fingernails and sighed. "Sometimes I miss those days."

"You could always go back you know?" Sam offered.

"How kind of you to offer Sam," he replied with thick sarcasm. "But I like being on earth." He flexed his fingers and raised a hand, his eyes remaining fixed on the white console.

"Why do you like destroying things?"

Lucifer shrugged. "It's a habit. It's what hell does to you." He snapped his fingers causing the console to explode.

Dean was still clutching his head to notice, but Michael gasped. "Now we can't play!" He threw down his controller in outrage which created a big hole in the floor. Puffs of smoke rose in the air blinding all humans temporarily.

Dean finally stopped groaning in pain and sat up from the ground. "What the hell?" It was a disaster! Big hole in ground and destroyed console. These arch angels were trouble. No wonder God cast Lucifer down. "Now what?" He was disappointed. Now he'll never have the chance to show off his dancing skills.

"Back to board games I guess," Sam suggested. "And don't complain about it," he scolded, giving Lucifer a sharp glance, "you caused this." Lucifer pouted but said nothing. Back to board games it was.

.

I just love writing about Lucifer, he's a lot of fun to work with. I hope you are still finding it somewhat enjoyable. In the next chapter, there will be some interesting cameos. As always, reviews much appreciated!


	6. Snakes and Ladders

**Disclaimer: **

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Board Games

**Summary**

Sam and Lucifer team up against Dean and Michael in a series of board games. Crack fic.

**Special Thanks**

An update a year later! Apologies to everyone who has been waiting for an update – I lost interest in Supernatural for quite a few months, and I'm slowly getting it back. Anyway, thanks to SuperWoman0124, The Stygian Angel, Lilith Luciferia, Morningstar, Jedi Arwen Sparrow Winchester and BloodyRosie for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Six: Snakes and Ladders**

The video gaming session had turned out to be a complete disaster – Lucifer had destroyed the gaming console, by causing it to explode with the simple snap of his fingers. Bits and pieces of the Nintendo Wii were lying all around the floor. It was going to be a pain cleaning this up, thought Sam. "So, what board game shall we play next?" Dean asked, trying very hard not to throw a punch at an arch angel. That would not end well for him at all.

"Uh... what about a safe game? Like Snakes and Ladders?" Sam suggested. Surely, the Devil could not turn the room into a disaster zone with that game. "It's a simple game. Lucifer and Michael will have no trouble understanding it." Or so he hoped. While Dean laid out the board, Sam explained the rules to three angels. "All you have to do is roll the die. If you land on a ladder you'll find an easy shortcut, but you'd better watch out for the snakes."

What sounded like a simple explanation to human ears, seemed to be a hard one to grasp for the angels. "Snakes are bad," Michael said. "They are evil."

Lucifer glared. "Snakes are cool. They have forked tongues, like me," he said, sticking his tongue out several times over to show it off. Michael and Castiel both winced, while the Winchesters simply frowned. Lucifer was an oddball. "Why can't we go down the ladders and up the snakes?"

"Because that's not how the game works," Dean replied.

"Yeah," said Michael, coming to Dean's defence.

"Humans are weird," he muttered, but dropped the argument. He sat down next to Sam. "I want to go first." And so he grabbed the die, shook it, and let it fall out of his hand. The die spun around then stopped landing on a three.

"Move your counter three spaces forward, Lucifer," Sam said.

Lucifer did as he was told. "Is this all we do? Roll the die and move forward? That's boring!"

"Whoever gets to the end first, wins."

Now it was Michael's turn to roll the die. The die landed on a four, moving Michael's counter to a ladder space. "You get to move up the ladder to space twenty six," Dean pointed out.

Michael moved his counter up the ladder and gave his brother a triumphant smile. "I'm in the lead." At last, he was beating Lucifer at something. Back in Heaven, Lucifer always won because he cheated or threw a tantrum to get his way. But not this time! Lucifer grumbled.

Sam couldn't wait to get this torture over and done with, so he grabbed the die and rolled it immediately. He got a five. He moved his counter five spaces forward then gave the die to Dean who took it eagerly. Dean rolled it and scored himself a four as well, moving his counter to the same spot as Michael. "High-five!" Dean said, turning to Michael.

Michael frowned. "What is a high-five?"

"Uh," Dean replied, lowering his hand. "Nevermind, just roll the die Lucifer."

The Devil rolled the die and got himself a six. He landed on a ladder. "Now I get to move forward," he declared triumphantly, giving Michael the 'Devil Horns' symbol.

"He knows about the devil horns salute?" Dean asked, giving Sam a bewildered look.

Sam shrugged. He wasn't sure where Lucifer learnt about the rock salute, but he was doing it. "Your turn, Michael."

Michael didn't want Lucifer to win, so he made a silent prayer to his Father and hoped for a good number that would put him in front. He got a five. One spot in front of Lucifer, but it was better than being behind. Now it was Sam's turn again. He rolled a five again. He was far behind the others at the moment only on space nine.

Dean rolled the die. "Come on, give me a good number." He landed a three. One space behind Lucifer. "Damn it."

"Michael is currently in lead," Castiel said, providing up to date game information. "Now it's Lucifer's turn to roll again."

The cycle repeated. The players encountered many ladders and snakes on their way to the top, but eventually they reached the top two rows. Michael was on space eighty one, Dean a space in front while both Sam and Lucifer were on space eighty three. The following die rolls would determine who won and who lost.

The following numbers were:

Michael landed himself a five bringing him to a safe eighty six.

Dean rolled a three moving his counter to a safe eighty four.

Lucifer managed to score himself a two moving him to share Michael's safe spot.

And Sam rolled a five shifting his counter to eighty eight.

They rolled again.

This time the numbers were:

Six for Michael. He was now on a safe ninety one.

One for Dean. He was safe on eighty five.

Five for Lucifer, which gave him a safe ninety.

And a three for Sam, which brought him to Michael's spot.

"Both Michael and Sam share the lead. The next roll will determine who wins," Castiel commented, deeply fascinated by the game. Who would've thought such a simple board game could be so tense? When he returned to Heaven, he planned to convince all his angel friends to join him in some board games. They rolled the die again allowing all of them to move on to the exact same spot, space ninety two except for Dean who dropped out, complaining 'there was no way in hell he was going to win now'.

Eventually, the remaining three players landed on space ninety six. By this point, Lucifer was bored. He had endured at least thirty minutes of rolling a die only to move up and down far too many times. "Whoever rolls the highest number wins. I'm bored of this game."

"Agreed," Sam said. "It is getting quite boring. Next time, I think we should play a more exciting game."

Michael was saddened by this. He was actually enjoying this simplistic game. "Alright, may the powers of Heaven give me the glory." He rolled the die and scored a four. He smirked. That was going to be tough to beat.

Lucifer rolled the die. He scored a three. He shouted a string of curses, drove a fist through the table and punched Castiel. It was all up to Sam now. He shook the die and he shook it well. He needed a five or a six to win the game. "Come on, Sammy. Win this for Hell!" Lucifer said.

Sam rolled the die.

He was almost afraid to look at the number...

"We did it, we won!" Lucifer shouted.

Michael slammed his fists into the table. "Why have you forsaken me, father!"

Dean groaned, but tried to put on a brave smile. "Well done, Sammy. Your team won that fair and square... surprisingly..." He walked into the kitchen to grab himself a beer, while Sam and Lucifer celebrated their victory. Next time, Dean thought. Next time I will win.

.

I'm going to be wrapping up this story in one or two more chapters. Let me know what two board games you'd like to see covered the most. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
